


Aftermath’s Nightmares

by Aquatic_Beetles



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, they literally just really really good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatic_Beetles/pseuds/Aquatic_Beetles
Summary: Marina Deetz, 15 year old daughter of Lydia Deetz is plagued by horrific nightmares in the aftermath of a tragic and traumatic series of super natural events.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Aftermath’s Nightmares

The Second Exorcism had happened several months ago, at Marina’s fifteenth birthday party. She thought about it every now and then. The pain because of the ghost possessing her, the desperate cry of beloved best friend, the crashing of broken furniture. It was horrible but fascinating. Thinking about it however, didn’t stop the nightmares from plaguing her at night. 

-

Marina awoke in a cold sweat. She had had the dream again. The horrible, horrible dream where Mr. Lawrence was gone and she was alone. Where he was still stuck in an eternal hellish limbo in the Lost Souls’ room. As she looked around her dark room, which was lit only by a small jack-o-lantern night light on the wall, tears started to fill her eyes. She rummaged around in the mess of her sheets and blankets.  
“Where are you!?” she whispered, worriedly. “Oh god if I lost him..” she started to say when her hand brushed against some soft fleecy fabric, her beloved monster doll. “Oh my god!” she sighed, relieved. She hugged the soft toy close to her chest as she tried to return to sleep. However, as hard as she tried, and as tightly as she clutched her doll, she could not stop the nightmares from coming. It was one of the bad nights. The nights when just her doll wasn’t enough to convince her that she was safe and that her best friend wasn’t going to leave her again. She opened her eyes and looked through her bookshelf. It was hard to make out the titles because the text was blurring due to the tears in her eyes. But soon enough she found the dark brown book, The Handbook for the Recently Deceased. She frantically flipped through the pages until she found a small faded business card. Marina clutched it and read the three bolded words on the card.  
“Beetlejuice.”  
“Beetlejuice.”  
“Beetlejuice!”  
A huge plume of green smoke billowed out from the book and a storm of green lightning crackled around it.  
“IT'S SHOWTIMEEEEEEE!” a loud raspy voice yelled. The smoke dissipated and a tall figure with messy green hair and a striped suit came into view. His eyes glowed a bright yellow in the darkened room. He looked down at the child that had summoned him and a huge grin spread across his face “Hey ‘Rina!!! Didja summon me so we could prank your neighbors? Or so we could replace your mom’s cooking with bugs again! Or so we could…” He stopped when he noticed that Marina was shaking a little bit. He stooped down to get a better look at her, “Hey Short-stack, you seem a bit off, is everything alright?”. Marina slowly looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, she answered quietly, in what could barely qualify as a whisper,  
“Mr. Lawrence, I had that dream again. I summoned you so I could know for sure that….” her voice trailed off into a series of heavy sobs. Beetlejuice sighed and looked down at her.  
“Jeez kid. When will ya realize that I’m gonna be haunting ya for the rest of your life, and probably for your afterlife too.” He said as he put his suit jacket around her shoulders. “Not even being exorcised could stop me kiddo-” he stopped short as Marina pulled him into a hug.  
“You smell absolutely awful…” she said quietly in an attempt to shift the topic of conversation away from the first exorcism. She didn’t really want to remember it.  
“Say, what if I just hung out here until sunrise? Does that sound good ‘Rina?” Beetlejuice asked as he sat down on the floor and leaned against Marina’s bed, not really waiting for an answer. Marina had seen this before and knew she couldn’t get him to leave now even if she wanted to. She scooted over and sat next to him, his coat still draped around her shoulders, just like it had been when she went to rescue him in the Lost Souls’ Room. She leaned against him and looked up at him,  
“Thank you Mr. Lawrence.” She said as she closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Y’all can really tell quarantine is taking a toll on me because I wrote an actual thing with one of my self insert characters! Anyway if you guys actually like this then I might consider writing out Marina’s whole story which takes place before this! 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely test readers and to all of you for continuing to support me!


End file.
